1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical sound control device suitable for use in an electronic keyboard instrument including a keyboard and an electronic percussion instrument including a pad, a musical sound control method, a program storage medium, and an electronic musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a touch response method for controlling the sound volume of an emitted musical sound in accordance with a key touch or the like (the manner of depressing a key) has been known. Known examples of the touch response method include a method of controlling an initial touch by detecting a key depression speed when a key is depressed or controlling an after-touch by detecting an operation of further strongly (deeply) depressing a key with the key being depressed.
In a musical sound control device for touch response, in general, an initial touch is controlled by a key depression speed detected based on an ON-time difference between two key switches provided in keys on a keyboard, and an after-touch is controlled by the detection of the strength of a key depression operation by a pressure-sensitive sensor provided in each key on the keyboard. An example of the technology of controlling an after-touch by the detection of the strength of a key depression operation by a pressure-sensitive sensor provided in each key on a keyboard is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Kokai) Publication No. 07-210164.
In this technology, there is a problem in that a pressure-sensitive sensor is required to be provided for each key on a keyboard and processing for uniformly adjusting the sensitivities of the respective pressure-sensitive sensors is required, which causes an increase in the manufacturing cost.
The present invention has been conceived in light of the above-described problem. An object of the present invention is to provide a musical sound control device by which touch control can be actualized without an increase in manufacturing cost, a musical sound control method, a program storage medium, and an electronic musical instrument.